The present invention relates to level adjusters, and particularly to a level adjuster of a water supply of a water box serves for adjusting the amount of water in a water box conveniently and easily. The amount of water in the water box can be precisely controlled and the operation is easy without any other auxiliary tool. No problem of element fatigue and change of water level.
Stool has become a necessary device for the currently life, but generally, the water supplied to the stool is unadjustable and a large amount of water is supplied for each time the stool is used so that water is wasted. Tools are necessary for adjusting water supplied to the stool, however, this is inconvenient, and thus the user can not determine the water to flush a stool each time the stool is used.
A prior art water supply is illustrated in FIG. 1. The water supply has an inner water injecting tube 52 and an outer water injecting tube 51 and a pontoon 53. An outer side of the pontoon 53 is pivotally connected to a U shape elastomer 54. An upper and a lower section of the U shape elastomer 54 are installed with an upper positioning hole 541 and a lower positioning hole 542. A supporting rod 56 capable of being connected to a press 55 passes through an upper positioning hole 541 and a lower positioning hole 542. By the expanding elastic force of the U shape elastomer 54, the edges of the positioning holes 541 and 542 can be buckled to the supporting rod 56. When the U shape elastomer 54 are pressed at two ends thereof, the edges of the upper positioning hole 541 and the lower positioning hole 542 will disengage with the supporting rod 56 (the diameter of the upper and lower positioning holes 541 and 542 are slightly larger than the diameter of the supporting rod 56). The user can adjust the pontoon 53 to a desired level and the U shape elastomer 54 can be positioned on the supporting rod 56. Although this structure can adjust the water amount rapidly, but the advantage is that the edges of the upper and lower positioning holes 541 and 542 are obliquely buckled to the supporting rod 56. It is possible that the rod slides due to the buoyance of the pontoon 15. Especially when the U shape elastomer has elastic fatigue. Thereby, the water level to be controlled has a shift from the predict level, and the water stored is wasted due to change of level.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a level adjuster of a water supply of a water box comprising a press, a supporting rod, an pressable button, a positioning seat, a pontoon, an inner water injecting tube and an outer water injecting tube of a water injector. The user can press the pressable button to force the elastomer of the positioning seat to reduce backwards, and thereby, the positioning block will retract from the positioning groove of the supporting rod. Therefore, the user can adjust the level of the pontoon. After adjusting to a desire level, the pressable button is released. Then the elastomer of the positioning seat restores to drive the block to be buckled to the positioning groove of the supporting rod. After the level positioning operation is completed, and when it is stated to fill water into a water box, the pontoon will move to a predetermined height due to the buoyance of water, the pontoon will drive the press to press the water stop pin of the water supply. Thereby, by the present invention, the amount of water in the water box can be precisely controlled and the operation is easy without any other auxiliary tool. No problem of element fatigue and change of water level. The amount of water in the water box can be precisely controlled and the operation is easy without any other auxiliary tool. No problem of element fatigue and change of water level.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.